what i feel
by Miu0
Summary: .:Gameverse:. ¿Soy horrible? Toda mi vida he estado bajo la opinión de mi madre o de otras personas. Lo que tengo que comer, lo que tengo que vestir, lo que tengo que hacer. En mi mente solo está la idea que lo que yo diga no cuenta. Lo que sienta no cuenta.


**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece, es propiedad de Nintendo, Game Freak y Satoshi Tajiri.

**Advertencia:** Gameverse; Situado antes del comienzo de la historia de Sun and Moon; Posible OoC; Fluff.

* * *

La playa de Melemele se encuentra muy hermosa esta noche, de verdad, es uno de los lugares más tranquilizadores que he podido apreciar.

Entonces, ¿por qué de alguna manera me parece triste?

No lo entiendo. El sufrimiento terminó, soy libre al fin, logré salir de aquella especie de confinamiento impuesto por mi madre. Salvé a Nebby, encontré a personas maravillosas que me ofrecieron su ayuda a pesar de ser una simple desconocida. Sin embargo, nada puede sacarme este vacío en mi pecho que en las noches logra inundar todo mi ser logrando que las lágrimas caigan.

La luna llena está más brillante esta noche, logrando que se refleje en las olas del mar que viajan de Kanto a Alola.

_Las niñas desobedientes son horribles_. Era lo que decía mi madre con frecuencia mientras me sonreía con supuesta amabilidad, pero sentía que era fingida desde hace mucho. _Tu hermano se fue, pero tu estarás siempre a mi lado ¿no es así, querida Lillie? No serás una niña horrible._

¿Soy horrible? Toda mi vida he estado bajo la opinión de mi madre o de otras personas. Lo que tengo que comer, lo que tengo que vestir, lo que tengo que hacer. En mi mente solo está la idea que lo que yo diga no cuenta. Lo que sienta no cuenta.

Entonces, ¿soy _horrible_? ¿soy una _niña fea_?

Algo se remueve a mi lado, me alejo de mis pensamientos por un segundo recordando que estaba junto a Nebby quien revolotea a mi alrededor con rostro angustiado. La miro intrigada hasta que siento algo caer en mi muñeca, una gota de agua que observo detenidamente hasta que cae otra. Toco mis mejillas encontrándolas húmedas. Eran lágrimas.

El solo recordar todo lo que viví desde que papá desapareció, desde que mamá cambió, desde que mi hermano escapó…

—Lo siento, Cosmog, digo, Nebby—digo apartando las lágrimas de mi rostro—. Es solo que... solo que...—trato enlazar las palabras sobre lo que siento, pero ni siquiera yo entiendo lo que siento—. Soy horrible—suelto con voz quebrada agachando la cabeza y dejando que las gotas broten sin cesar de mis ojos.

Sentía a Nebby cerca de mi rostro, como si quisiera abrazarme para reconfortarme. Comencé a sollozar débilmente, sintiéndome patética.

En estos momentos no sé qué hacer, no sé cómo sentirme.

De verdad soy patética.

—¡Oye, lillie! —escuché que alguien gritó mi nombre a lo lejos. Al levantar la cabeza veo que a unos cuantos metros de mí se acercaba el nieto del kahuna… ¿Hou? —. ¡Lillie, que bueno que te encuentro! —exclama con esa sonrisa que siempre tiene—, el profesor Kukui y la profesora Burnet han estado preguntando por ti, les dije que fuiste a dar un paseo, pero ya quieren que regreses porque es tarde y... —explica de una manera muy frenética que llega a marear, pero se detiene a sí mismo para quedarse viendo mi rostro con curiosidad.

Recuerdo que he estado llorando y posiblemente mi cara sea un desastre. Me limpió el rostro rápidamente y paso al lado de él sin mirarlo con la cabeza gacha dándole las gracias por avisarme.

_Estúpida, estás siendo grosera. _

_Él fue amable, se amable. _

_Estúpida. Patética._

Lo sé…

Comienzo a caminar por la playa, Nebby se había metido en el bolso en cuanto sintió al chico. Él comenzó a seguirme mientras tarareaba una melodía que, si no me equivoco, es del comercial de malasadas. Lo miro de reojo, desde que he llegado siempre lo veo sonriendo, siempre lo veo feliz, incluso cuando está preocupado o nervioso. Mi hermano antes solía sonreír mucho, pero no recuerdo la última vez que lo hizo con sinceridad.

¿Qué estará haciendo Gladio? ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Se alimenta cómo debe? ¿Sabrá remendar su ropa si se le rasga?

—¿Por qué tan pensativa? —lo miro de reojo, siento mis ojos hinchados y enrojecidos y que me miré estando así no me hace sentir cómoda.

—Nada importante—respondo sin intención de hablar tratando de darle una pequeña sonrisa, pero nada sale.

El chico soltó una pequeña risilla, no era maliciosa ni de burla, sin embargo, me hizo preguntar dónde estaba la gracia. —No es bueno esconder las penas—detuvo la marcha, yo lo hice un par de pasos más adelante girándome para mirarlo con curiosidad—, porque nuestro corazón es como un baúl, guardando y guardando siempre las emociones—había comenzado a explícame emocionado, pero poco a poco su mirada cambió y su sonrisa se hizo pequeña—. Podrás decir que estas bien, pero un día simplemente… te rompes.

El viento sopló y por un segundo vi su rostro ensombrecido, sus ojos brillaron con un poco más de intensidad, como si tratara de retener algunas lágrimas. Mi pecho se sintió oprimido por un segundo al verlo así, no esperaba ver su rostro alguna vez con verdadera tristeza impregnada.

Creo que es peor que deje de sonreír a que esté sonriendo todo el día.

¿Él se ha roto alguna vez? ¿Roto? Que tus emociones fluyan solas, te traicionen.

Hau suspiró profundamente, hinchó su pecho y botó el aire de forma sonora para luego sonreír como siempre. Eso me sorprendió mucho. Él me miró dedicándome una brillante sonrisa, pero yo no podía dejar de mirarlo intrigada.

—¿Qué pasa, Lillie? —me pregunta con cierta picardía. Se me acerca hasta llegar cerca de mi rostro para picar mi nariz. —¡Pop! —exclamó para luego comenzar a caminar.

—¿Cómo lo haces? —pregunté cuándo por fin logro enlazar mis palabras. —¿Cómo lo haces para siempre sonreír? —me doy vuelta hacia donde él había comenzado a caminar, él se detuvo sin voltear a verme.

—Siempre hay algo por lo que sonreír—respondió con un deje de nostalgia en la voz. —No escondo lo que siento cuando algo me hace feliz, tampoco cuando algo me pone triste, pero es mejor pensar en las cosas que te hacen feliz o te hacían feliz para poder avanzar—se giró hacía mi con una sonrisa triste, su contorno era iluminado por la luz de la luna y el viento mecía con delicadeza sus cabellos verdes. —No sé si me explico.

No pude evitar admirarlo. Avanzar pensando en las cosas que te hacen feliz, pero aun así sin dejar la tristeza de lado. No debo reprimir lo que siento. Extraño a mamá, extraño a papá, extraño a mi hermano, extraño a mi familia, pero no puedo volver el pasado atrás. Papá desapareció, mamá enloqueció y mi hermano se fue, yo escapé porque no aguantaba lo que pasaba.

¿Qué me hace feliz ahora entonces?

Pareciera que nada, pero estoy feliz de que me siento libre. De alguna manera, aunque suene egoísta, me siento realmente libre de no estar allí.

_Estoy feliz de estar aquí._

Me acerco lentamente a Hau mirando al suelo, puedo sentir su mirada seguirme con curiosidad. Llego frente a él, a solo un par de centímetros de distancia, puedo verle sus zapatos algo desgastados con un poco de arena sobre ellos. Sin previo aviso lo abrazo, lo siento tensarse ante el contacto, pero luego se relaja y me corresponde. Yo escondo mi rostro en su pecho, respiro profundamente para luego alzar mi mirada sonriéndole.

—Gracias, Hau.

El me mira sorprendido, pero luego me sonríe de oreja a oreja y aumenta la intensidad del abrazo. En un segundo me alza en sus brazos y me hace girar. Yo lanzo un pequeño grito ante la sorpresa. —¡No hay nada que agradecer! —exclama mientras carcajea. En eso pierde el equilibrio y ambos caemos en la arena.

Nebby sale de la bolsa antes de que toque el suelo y me mira desde arriba algo intrigada. Yo me encontraba riendo junto a Hau, me sentía feliz.

Se siente como lo que alguna vez fue mi hogar. Se siente bien.

.

.

.

.

.

Este era un borrador que estuvo botado por muchos años y por fin ve la luz (yei!)

No se si me quedaron bien las personalidades de Hau y Lillie, más que nada de Lillie, hice depresiva a la chica, chale.

Espero lo hayan disfrutado, si no me pego un tiro (?)

Forget that xD

Nos leemos luego uvu

.

.

_**~Hikari Miu~**_


End file.
